


Sleepless nights

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, written on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter & Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger & Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Teddy Lupin, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Teddy Lupin & Andromeda Black Tonks, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter & Andromeda Black Tonks, Teddy Lupin & Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Sleepless nights

Woken from his restless sleep, Harry screamed and reached for his wand, blasting a curse.

Woken from his restless sleep, Ron screamed and reached for his wand, blasting a hex.

Woken from her restless sleep, Hermione screamed and reached for her wand, blasting a jinx. 

Nightmares tore through their minds, pain spreading even in sleep. The three of them slept together most of the time, seeking comfort for each other to help with their nightmares.

They were scarred, all of them. Harry had his lightning bolt scar, of course, the angry words‘I must not tell lies’ burned into the flesh of his hand, and a scar on his chest from where the locket had been removed. 

Ron’s arms were scarred with swirling welts, left by the brains in the ministry of magic. Thoughts leave deep scarring and those deadly patterns would never fade. 

Hermione had a deep cut on her neck and more on her back from when Bellatrix had tortured her.

They had psychological damage too. The pain of torture never faded from Hermione’s mind, and the fear for their lives never faded from any of them. Even years on, they would sometimes wake up screaming. 

Even years on, they would come to each other’s houses frequently and share a bed, curled up on top of each other and around each other, finding comfort in each other’s bodies. 

People rarely understand their relationship. They are entwined as one, with our without romance. It is a relationship beyond the understanding of most.

After the war ends, the three of them move in together. While theoretically the couple, Ron and Hermione, share a room and Harry has a separate one which he also initially shared with Teddy, most of the time they all sleep in the same bed.

A few months on, Andromeda joins them. She doesn’t share the room and bed with them, but the four of them sometimes sit together in the kitchen or living room in the early hours of the morning, unable to sleep.

Teddy grows up considering them all his family. Harry is his dad, but so is Ron, and Hermione is his mum. Andromeda is his grandmother, but she takes a maternal role as well.Harry sends Teddy to a Muggle primary school, and has to explain to the staff that since he was a teenager when Teddy’s parents died, his friends were very involved in Teddy’s upbringing, and that Teddy’s grandmother was very involved, but she had just lost her husband so she wasn’t as involved at the beginning.

All four of them are there for Teddy at the beginning and end of term at Hogwarts. Teddy’s friends pick up their unusual family dynamic at different speeds. Plenty of people are confused when Teddy refers to two dads and a mum, or when he talks about his grandmother in the same way he talks about his dads or mum. They get used to it eventually though.

The Potter-Weasley-Lupin-Tonks household is a happy household and they don’t care what anyone else thinks.


End file.
